gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Shonen Jump vs. Sega
Shonen Jump vs. Sega is a crossover fighting game developed by MT Framework and published by Sega and Namco Bandai. It pits together the characters of the gaming company Sega and characters from the popular manga franchise Shonen Jump. Gameplay The gameplay is closely similar to the gameplay in the Marvel vs. Capcom series, only with a few twists such as limited transformations for some characters. Story The story of the game is that the Time Eater, once defeated by Classic and Modern Sonic, awakens and wants to conquer both the Sega and Shonen Jump worlds. He opens a portal between the two and merges the realms, and makes the inhabitants believe the other side wishes to take over. However, both the heroes and the villains for alliances with themselves and plan to stop the Time Eater. The heroes want to save the worlds while the villains want to rule them. Roster Shonen Jump *Son Goku (Dragon Ball) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach) *Renji Abarai (Bleach) *Toriko (Toriko) *Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Noriaki Kakyoin (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) *Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) *Gintoki Sakata (Gin Tama) *Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) *Gon Freecss (Hunter x Hunter) *Kinnikuman (Kinnikuman) *Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Tsunayoshi Sawada w/ Reborn (REBORN!) *Tatsumi Oga w/ Baby Beel (Beelzebub) *Yoh Asakura (Shaman King) *Yugi Mutou (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) *Orochimaru (Naruto) *Beerus (Dragon Ball) *Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) *Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Unlockable *Trunks Briefs (Dragon Ball) *Son Gohan (Dragon Ball) *Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist) *Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) *Hyoh (Fist of the North Star) *Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) *Boa Hancock (One Piece) *Allen Walker (D. Gray Man) *Zebra (Toriko) *Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) *Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) *Clare (Claymore) *Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Kurumu Kurono (Rosario + Vampire) *Kazuki Muto (Buso Renkin) *Eve (Black Cat) Sega *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Adventure 2) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog 3) *Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) *Hotsuma (Shinobi 2002) *Hibana (Nightshade) *Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars) *Erica Fontaine (Sakura Wars III) *Gemini Sunrise (Sakura Wars V: So Long, My Love) *Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) *Rikiya Busujima (Zombie Revenge) *Genghis Bahn III (Fighting Vipers) *Grace (Fighting Vipers) *Honey (Fighting Vipers) *Yusaku Kudo (Last Bronx) *Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) *Beat (Jet Set Radio) *Nights (NiGHTS into Dreams...) *Chaz Ashley (Phantays Star IV) *Axel Stone (Streets of Rage) *Jack Cayman (MADWORLD) *Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *Kiryu Kazama (Yakuza) *Arle Nadja (Puyo Pop) *Sam Gideon (Vanquish) *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dural (Virtua Fighter) *Selvaria Bles (Valkyria Chronicles 3) *Death Adder (Golden Axe) Unlockable *Blaze the Cat (Sonic Rush) *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) *Sketch Turner (Comix Zone) *Gilius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) *Yoko Kono (Last Bronx) *Aika (Skies of Arcadia) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) *Toma (Shining Force EXA) *Vanessa Lewis (Virtua Fighter 4) *Ristar (Ristar the Shooting Star) *G (House of the Dead) *Riela Marcellis (Valkyria Chronicles 3) *Ethan Waber (Phantasy Star Online) *Jeanne (Bayonetta) *Segata Sanshiro (Sega Saturn) *Amigo (Samba de Amigo) Guests *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) *Yu Narukami (Persona 4) *Hatsune Miku (Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA) Stages *Budokai Arena (Dragon Ball) *Going Merry (One Piece) *Hidden Leaf Village (Naruto) *Soul Society (Bleach) *Athena's Temple (Saint Seiya) *Shadow Realm (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Dio's Castle (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *The Battlefield (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Ginsei Private Academt (Buso Renkin) *Planet Namek (Dragon Ball) *Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Nightopia (NiGHTS into Dreams...) *Curien's Mansion (House of the Dead) *Vigrid (Bayonetta) *Three Seven Speedway (Daytona USA) *Planet Sonata (Ristar) *Tokyo-to (Jet Set Radio) *Pirate's Isle (Skies of Arcadia) *Death Egg (Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles) *Center of Time (Sonic Generations) (LAST BOSS: Time Eater) Assists Shonen Jump *Krillin (Dragon Ball) *Nami (One Piece) *Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) *Sakura Haruno (Naruto) *Rock Lee (Naruto) *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Tetsuya Kuroko (Kuroko's Basketball) *Light Yagami (Death Note) *Kaguya (Gintama) *Kankichi Ryotsu (Kochikame) *Bossun, Himeko & Switch (Sket Dance) *Ryohei Sasagawa (REBORN!) *Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) *Chibisuke (Dragon Drive) Sega *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog CD) *Nack the Weasel (Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble) *Kage Maru (Virtua Fighter) *Shou Amabane (Burning Rangers) *Ichiro Ogami (Sakura Wars) *AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) *Reala (NiGHTS into Dreams...) *Gum (Jet Set Radio) *Sir Tongara de Pepperouchau III (Clockwork Knight) *Tangram (Cyber Troopers Virtual-On) *Rolly Roll (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *Rodin (Bayonetta) *Astal (Astal) Guests *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Millia Rage (Guilty Gear) *Aigis (Persona 3) *Rin and Len Kagamine (Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA) Category:SEGA Category:Shonen Jump Category:Crossover Category:Fighting games